


Lena Luther doesn’t stand behind any man, and will not be topped by any woman

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, F/F, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Mild Whipping, My First Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Lena is frustrated angry and drunk, Kara is supergirl angry sex ensuescouple of paragraph lead in before smut





	Lena Luther doesn’t stand behind any man, and will not be topped by any woman

Lena Luther doesn’t stand behind any man, and will not be topped by any woman

It had been a terrible day, there was a attempted coup from the board at LCorp, and Lena had to deal with a hole load of annoying middle aged, privileged white men who thought she should be bringing the coffee. Then Kara had cancelled lunch with little or no explanation, that amazing beautiful blond that she wanted so badly was normally the only good point in her day. Then off to CatCo where James had tried again to undermine her and she had to deal with that, and people thought she should date that man, the only reason is because they had miss read her glances at Kara’s family thanksgiving and thought a slightly drunk Lena was leering at James. If they had looked closer they would have realised Kara was standing just to his left leaning over, stretching to the table making her shirt tighter so hard over the taught and extremely muscular shoulders and arms. Lena had always been private about her relationships but she was a strong independent card carrying Lesbian top and that was not going to change. 

She was frustrated and annoyed and that was not a good combination there was nothing that brought out her Luther more than being frustrated and annoyed after having such a shitty day dealing with male misogynist. The only thing that evens her out on days like this is Kara, that bubbly puppy had a calming effect on her. However her saving grace had not been there today, she stormed out of Catco like a tornado, sliding into her car and heading home. She walked in and dumped her keys coat and bad and kicked off her shoes. Heading straight for the scotch, she had toyed with the idea of hitting a bar but there was not enough time left before closing now for her to be sufficiently satiated and there would likely be men hitting on her. So drinking at home it was.

About half a bottle in there was a knock at the door; Lena was not in the mood for more problems and defiantly not ones that turn up at the door. Dragging herself from the couch she went to the door, and on the other side there was Kara. Lena opened the door to the fidgeting reporter, she was somewhat happy to see her as always, but she was a little tipsy and in a foul mood. “I am no company tonight Kara, this is not the best time” Kara was fidgeting really nervously “I ... I ... if I don’t talk to you know I will lose my nerve and I can see it’s not a good time, I should just go, I am sorry I bothered you Lena” Lena pushed the door open and stepped aside, it would be Kara’s choice if she wanted to poke the bear.

Kara gulped a little and took a deep breath before steeling her resolve and entering the penthouse. Lena closed the door, and walked to the couch. After a few moments Kara had decided that it was now or never if Lena couldn’t accept her they way she was she would go to Argo city, Lena was the last thing that was keeping her on the earth but she needed to know and her mother was leaving tomorrow evening so she didn’t have time, she had skipped lunch to talk to Alex and now was what she had. “Lena I have to tell you the truth about me, I am not from this planet, I am an alien, I am a kryptonian, I am Supergirl, and Lena Luther I am totally in love with you” Kara had mustered all her ability to use her alter ego to ensure her voice was steady. Lena couldn’t really comprehend what she was hearing and just gaped at Kara. In a flash Kara was gone and Supergirl was stood in front of her.

All the frustration and stress of the day along with the revelation burst out of Lena she was shouting at Kara about lying, that she can’t say she loves her but didn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth, Lena was crying and shouting Kara was trying to fumble apologies. “I have loved you since the first moment we met, and now you tell me your not who I think you are” Lena hissed and threw the glass in her hand at the wall. She rushed forward and started hitting Kara, crying hysterically, Kara was concerned Lena was going to hurt herself, she pulled her tight against her and held her. Lena stopped struggling after a few moments and grabbed onto Kara, their eyes met and before they knew it they were kissing.

There was nothing soft about the kiss, it was angry and needy fierce and full of emotion. Cloths were being discarded left and right, they were stumbling through the apartment towards Lena’s bedroom, Lena’s legs hit the bed and she let out a small growl, Lena spun Kara around when they got to the bed, Kara could have resisted but didn’t. Kara was pushed on the bed “Lena Luther doesn’t stand behind any man, and will not be topped by any woman” the growl was stronger, her words almost spat out at Kara. Kara could see that something in Lena needed this, needed her to submit, Kara trusted Lena with her life and no matter what, whatever Lena was going to give she would willingly take. With a brief nod she lay where she had been placed, there was something very intoxicating about Lena being so dominant. 

Lena was now straddling Kara, she pulled the bra over her breasts and twisted is around her wrists holding her hand with one hand and crushing a kiss to Kara’s lips dominating her mouth, forcing her tongue into mouth in a possessive way, she then bit her bottom lip, it was so hard that if Kara had been human she would be bleeding. Instead it was hard enough for Kara to feel the tiniest hint of pain which made her whimper ever so slightly; her pupils dilated as raw need ripped through her. A brief flash of Lena’s eyes to Kara’s Lena could see that Kara was ok and seeing the superhero completely submit and like it caused a fire to burn within Lena. She started biting along Kara’s jaw over to her ear, she bit and pulled on her ear lob while flicking the skin in between her teeth with her tongue, a shiver down Kara’s spine. Lena’s second hand was now on Kara’s breast rolling the nipple in her fingers tweaking and squeezing hard enough to leave it pulsating just shy of pain she trailed her tongue down her neck before biting the pulse point, over the collar bone trailing her second hand over Kara’s arm and shoulder, as Kara moved her arm there was a squeeze to her nipple and a sharp slap to her bicep. Lena’s mouth was now on her free nipple capturing in her teeth flicking with her tongue furiously as she was scraping her nails down her arm and ribs over to the breast ser mouth was busy with kneading the ample and perky breast.

Kara was finding it exceptionally difficult to stay still her body was starting to tingle and quiver under the attention Lena was giving her and her core was pulsating with Raw heat, she was wet, so wet and aching to be touched. Lena had scratched both sets of nails over her breasts and down over her abdomen roughly not taking any care of where her nails were trailing. She edged off the blond pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed, grabbing hold of her Panties which were soaked a low growl escaped Lena’s lips as she took in the intoxicating smell and sight of Kara’s arousal. As Lena slipped the panties down Kara’s legs she dipped down unable to stop herself tasting Kara with a slow long lick from the bottom of her folds dipping into her entrance and flicking quickly over her clit. Kara moaned above her. Lena spread Kara wide and delved into her core with her tongue while she was reaching for the draw pulling out a few items.

Biting and licking the inside of Kara’s thigh while adjusting various straps and buckles’, making her way back to her now dripping and pulsating cunt. Again capturing her clit this time with her teeth and flicking the captured bundle of nerves with her tongue, there were more moans from Kara. “don’t you dare” Lena’s voice was harsh and very CEO a shiver went through Kara and she couldn’t help herself. “please Lena, please Take me” Lena had not finished with her but the pleading in her voice. Lena grabbed the blonde flipping her over onto her stomach, “all fours now, and you will only cum when I tell you!” Kara whimpered she was not sure she was going to be able to hold off, but she was going to try. She pulled herself up on to all fours and without any warning she could feel Lena push inside her.

Lena was not gentile she slammed the strap on deep into Kara until her hips collided with the perfect ass in front of her. Lena’s hand connected with Kara’s ass hard enough for her to sway, a small gasp came from Kara’s lips. Lena was now pumping the strap on in and out of Kara, sliding slowly out before trusting forward roughly. Kara could feel some tickling strands over her back tracing the muscles as the thrusting continued. Then there was a crack across her shoulder, it actually stung a little, it was exquisite, the sting was punctuated by a thrust that mixed pain, tingles, the feeling of being possessed fully, the friction was amazing and Kara could feel a orgasm coming, she steadied her breath and tried to calm her rising high. A few more cracks of the whip hitting her back and ass each punctuated by another thrust. The slaps of the whip were replaced by Lena’s nails trailing down from Kara’s shoulders over her back to her ass. Lena was kneading her ass not breaking her stride “oh Rao, Lena I need to, OH Rao, Faster Lena Please..... Please I need to cum” Lena’s eyes were Wild, she sped up her thrusts and slipped her hand around between Kara’s legs and started to circle her clit “not yet, not yet” it was excruciating trying to hold off Kara was moaning and trying so hard. Lena increased speed and strength in thrusts and applied more firm pressure on the clit. She took the bud in-between her thumb and finger and as she thrust forward, she pinched and shouted “now”.

Kara Screamed out and ripping the sheets curled in her hands and he legs gave way, the strength of her orgasm completely undoing the hero, Wave after wave of spasms pushing out from deep within her core, washing over every inch of her burning body. Panting and moaning Kara could barley move, Lena pulled her towards her gesturing to the strap on “lick it” Lena wanted her to taste herself she wasn’t finished with the blond yet. Kara lent forward as best she could her body not completely in control, she slowly licked the phallus from base to tip and then back, on the return trip her tongue registered not only her fluid but Lena’s too, Lena was as aroused as she was, the smell the taste mixed with her own was over whelming “oh Rao” Kara hand reached for Lena, “no, I haven’t told you to move” Lena’s voice was still rough but not as angry and harsh as it was, Kara froze.

There was a small thud as the strap on hit the floor and Lena pushed Kara back onto the bed. She was back on top of the blond kissing her deeply, there was something softer in this kiss, still needy and still in charge but less forceful. Lena was running her hands over Kara skin, small flashes of flame on her skin with each movement. She trailed her tongue across her jaw and down her neck, heading once again towards Kara’s breasts, bringing both nipples towards Karas sternum so she could capture both nipples at the same time in her mouth, a small gasp came from Kara. Each nipple simultaneously sending messages to her core which was unbelievably still not contented, how could she still want more? Lena was slowly circling the nipples before pressing a small bite to each breast before nibbling a trail all the way down Kara’s belly licking each bite mark, wiggling her way down between Kara’s legs she run her hand over Kara’s knees and slowly spreading her legs wider, Lena could see the slick wetness trailing down Kara’s thigh. So that’s where she began, licking along the wetness all the way to the core.

Lena painfully slowly pressed her tongue along Kara’s outer lips, all the way up and back around until she was back at Kara’s entrance dipping her tongue inside Kara who was already moaning slightly. She was very slowly moving her hips against Lena’s mouth, Lena slipped her hands under Kara’s legs reaching up with her left for Kara’s hand which she captured intertwining their fingers and the other holding Kara’s Hips. Once Kara stopped moving Lena moved her hand back to Kara’s hot wet pussy, she moved her tongue up to Kara’s clit and slipped two fingers inside Kara. Alternating circles and pressure simultaneously on the clit and the inner wall, she was looking for that special bit of rough skin on the inner wall. As she found it Kara arched her back and squeezed Lena’s hand, Lena was now curling her fingers into the point she had found and was pumping and flexing forward, sucking her clit into her mouth swirling her tongue around the collection of nerves. The pressure was miraculous Kara could feel a entirely new sensation coming over her, the waves were slower but deeper than she had experienced before, her skin burned so much it was like being in contact with Kryptonite but instead of being unpleasant it was exhilarating. Her muscles started to contract in a rolling method, a brief thought flashed to Lena’s fingers but the thought was replaced by a wave of pleasure as Kara screamed at the ceiling and an unbelievable amount of fluid seemed to gush from her pulsating pussy. Kara would have been embarrassed if any part of her brain or body was in control right at that moment. She looked down to see Bright Green eyes staring at her from between her legs one eyebrow raised and a smile on her mouth, her fingers were still inside Kara, the sight of her eyes and the HUMMM that Lena made on Kara’s clit ignited the heat through Kara again, revving up her orgasm that was receding to a second in moments, Kara was shaking from head to foot biting her lip unable to control the moan escaping her lips. Lena had moved up to Kara’s side still pressing her hand onto Kara’s core helping her ride out the last of her orgasm, pressing herself against Kara’s side. Lena Kissed Kara lightly and placed her for head on Kara’s Temple.

Lena began to apologise for treating Kara that way, she had not deserved it, Kara placed a finger to her lip to quiet her. “Lena, that was Amazing, I have never felt anything like that before but it’s my turn now” Lena’s eyes were wide, she had never wanted anyone so much and even after her rough treatment, Kara still wanted to reciprocate. Lena sighed into a soft and passionate kiss. Kara was in no mood to rush she had wanted Lena for a long time and was going to savour this moment, and do all the things she had thought about, starting with letting Lena’s now quite messy hair free and running her hands through it. It was as soft as Kara had thought it would be, like tangling silk strands through her hand. Kara had literally licked, stroked and kissed every inch of skin before her, she worshiped this woman and she wanted her to feel every inch of love she could convey. All of the actions had been soft and sensual and Lena had been purring tingling throughout the slow process of being explored, her arousal at being treated so softly and adoringly had been surprisingly arousing for Lena, but she was now painfully aroused and it was her turn to beg to be touched.

Kara obliged while sucking and licking her breast Kara’s hand had moved down to Lena’s core. Feeling the level of arousal emanating from Lena, Kara could wait no more, she leant back and a small icy blast hit Lena’s nipple, “oh god” Lena’s heart sped forward and as much as Kara longed to taste Kara again she wanted to make this good for Lena. She trailed her tongue from the breast she was leaving down to the strip leading to Lena’s core followed by another icy blast over the trail she had left, Lena’s back arched and she moaned loudly. Kara moved in tiny breath on Lena’s clit before slowly swirling it with her tongue, Kara tested Lena’s opening which was more than ready for her and she slipped two finders inside softly, slowly pluming in and out as she trailed her tongue around her clit. Lena has screamed out for more which seemed to surprise both women and Kara smiled. Kara pushed a third finger in and using her super speed vibrated her fingers softly against Lena’s wall. She was applying flat pressure with her tongue on Lena’s clit, Lena was bucking and screaming below Kara, she started to bounce her tongue on Lena’s clit almost vibrating at the same time as she started to curl her fingers inside Lena, switching from vibration to pressure internally. Hearing the heart rate increase and the muscles slowly starting to contract Kara slowed; a deep moan came from Lena as Kara had stopped the building orgasm, and was grinding against Kara’s mouth, Kara looked up and could see the desperation on Lena’s face, as much as she wanted to keep her just on the edge she decided to push Lena over moving her tongue back and silently humming using her lips on Lena’s clit soft and steady while she pumped in and out of Lena.

Lena’s orgasm was literally mind blowing, she was completely undone, screaming into the pillow she had grabbed to hide her face after catching Kara’s eyes between her legs, muffled screams to god, and Kara and god again before her body previously ridged and arched collapsed in on itself shaking. Kara had attentively slowed and maintained pressure enjoying the sensation of Lena being tight around her, waiting for the orgasm to subside. When she was sure that Lena was finished she had moved up to Lena cradling her in her arms. “I love you Lena” the words were whispered into Lena’s temple. In that moment Lena felt completely contented and loved in a way she had never before, she would forgive the lying, and hoped that Kara would forgive her aggressive actions this time, and promised to make love to her next time. Lena looked at the goddess in her bed, she was full of raw power and had let her take control and possess her why? As if hearing the question in Lena’s mind Kara said “I hope that we can do this again, I know u needed to be in control and I trust you with my life, I can take anything you need to dish out you don’t have to worry about breaking me, stress relief is fine and I don’t mind taking turns but it would be nice to do this together, because that what I want, us being together, can you forgive me? Will you be with me?” Lena signed she had already forgiven her, and she wanted nothing more that to do this again where she can truly make love to Kara although there were many more toys they could tryout. “always” was all she managed before falling asleep content and happy in Kara’s arms.


End file.
